nintendo_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganon
Ganondorf Dragmire, also known as Ganondorf or Ganon is the main antagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He appears either as his humanoid, Gerudo form or his beasty, pig-like form. He is the king of the Gerudos, as well as the reincarnation of Demise. He also keeps the Triforce of Power, which contain the essence of the Goddess Din. The only one with capability to kill Ganondorf is the Chosen Hero of the Goddess, Link. Unified Timeline The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Ganon does not appear in person in Skyward Sword, but his past origins is revealed. He is the embodiment of the hatred of Demise and the direct incarnation to him. Due to that he is always destined to reincarnate so he can pursue and rule world domination, as well as Hylia Reborn and the Chosen Hero of the Goddess. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Ganondorf makes his first chronological appearance in Ocarina of Time, and appears as the main antagonist of the game. During the events of the game, Ganondorf is attempting to rule the land of Hyrule and obtain the Triforce. In order to get access to the Sacred Realm, where the Triforce was, Ganondorf sought out three Spiritual Stones from the Kokiri, Gorons and Zoras. When they refused to hand them over to him, he placed numerous discomforts upon the races. He placed a death-curse upon the Great Deku Tree, blocked Dodongo's Cavern off with a boulder plus infesting the cavern with monsters, and placed yet another death-curse upon Lord Jabu, Jabu. In addition, he tricked the King of Hyrule, by pretending as one of his servants. However, Princess Zelda senses the evil power within Ganondorf and asks Link to prevent Ganondorf from entering the Sacred Realm, and obtain the Triforce. Eventually, Ganondorf ends his servitude to the King of Hyrule and attacks Hyrule Castle, while Link acquires the Spiritual Stones. Link, now with all three spiritual stones returns precisely in time to see Zelda and her attendant, Impa flee, who are being heavily chased by Ganondorf on his blackish horse. When Ganondorf forces Link to tell in which direction the two had fled, Link refuses and get quickly punished by the Gerudo King, who tell him that he soon will rule the world. When Link opens the Door of Time and the entrance to the Sacred Realm, Ganondorf secretly follows after him and want to obtain the Triforce, but as he touched the Triforce, it split into three pieces, leaving Ganondorf only with the Triforce of Power. During the seven years, Link slept in the Sacred Realm, Ganondorf took over the Kingdom of Hyrule, transforming Hyrule Castle into Ganon's Castle, and made the castle a giant skyscraper resting on a lone floating isle that hovered over a large pool of lava. He ruined Hyrule Castle Town (called in-game as Market) and populated it with ReDeads, forcing many Hylians to flee to Kakariko Village. As the self-proclaimed king of Hyrule, Ganondorf gained more information regarding the Triforce. Because of his heart's unbalance, he was only capable of being bestowed by the Triforce of Power, while Zelda was bestowed with the Triforce of Wisdom and Link was bestowed with the Triforce of Courage. With all of the immense power and luxury at his disposal, the evil demon king is able to wait for the perfect moment where the two other Triforce keepers, Zelda and Link, would show themselves. Later on, he finds them in the Temple of Time where he abduct Princess Zelda, who has evaded his persistent pursuit for seven years, and dares Link to come rescue her. The tree possessors of the Triforce meet assembled at the very peak of Ganon's Tower, where the first phase of the final battle take place. When Link reaches the very top of the tower, he finds Zelda confined in a pink crystalline enclosure floating above it. Ganondorf taunts Link and engages him in a duel, where Link is able to defeat the Great King of Evil, with the help of the Light Arrows and the Master Sword. Using the very last of his powers, Ganondorf attempts to collapse his own castle, but Link and Zelda escape the castle collapse easily. However, Ganondorf, now heavily enraged uses the essence of goddess Din within the Triforce of Power to transform into his beasty, pig-like form known as Ganon. Despite his extreme strength, height and general clever tactics, Link manages to defeat him with the assistance of the Master Sword and the help from the power of all the seven sages. Ganon is then sealed deeply within the void of the Evil Realm where he cannot return to Hyrule to harm the inhabitants or lay his evil hands upon the Triforce. As he is sealed within the depths of the Sacred Realm, Ganondorf claims that when he breaks his seal, he will wipe out Link's descendants. Fallen Hero Timeline The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Ganon serves as the true main antagonist of the Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. This game gives an altered version on the events in Ocarina of TIme. When Ganondorf discovered the knowledge about how to enter the Sacred Realm, he murdered his minions in order to be the one who claim the Triforce. When he laid his hand onto the Triforce, the Sacred Realm transformed into the Dark World and Ganondorf was turned into a pig-like beast called Ganon. Ganon waged war against the citizens of Hyrule, and in a fierce fight the Knights of Hyrule attracted Ganon while the Sages sealed the entrance to the Dark World, casting Ganon into it. Years later, he used the wizard Agahnim to break free from the Dark World. Agahnim managed to gain trust of the King of Hyrule and eventually betrayed the king and took control over Hyrule. He desperately tries to break the seal on Ganon by sending the Seven Maidens into the Dark World. However, he is temporarily stopped when Link aids Princess Zelda, the final Maiden to flee. While Link sets out on a quest to acquire the Master Sword, Agahnim finds Princess Zelda and sends her to the Dark World. This breaks the seal and permit Ganon's influence to spread across the Light World as well. After losing a fight to Link, Agahnim uses his dark powers to transport Link into the Dark World. After saving all of the Seven Maidens from their captivity in the Dark World, Link faces Agahnim in a duel yet again, atop Ganon's Tower, where Link manages to defeat him. After the battle with Agahnim has ended, a shadow of Ganon can be seen rising from his body, and then turns into a bat and flies to the Pyramid of Power. There Link faces the grotesque, pig-like demon thief and although Ganon wielded the Tirdent and also the united might of the Triforce, Link successfully beats Ganon with the Silver Arrows and the Master Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/Oracle of Seasons Ganon appears as the bigger bad of the sister games, Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons. In the linked ending of the Oracle subseries, it is revealed the two game's events were initially started by Twinrova in an attempt to revive Ganon via the Dark Rites. The ritual required the ignition of three flames: The Flame of Sorrow, The Flame of Destruction and The Flame of Despair. The Flame of Sorrow is ignited when Veran, the Sorceress of Shadow caused great misfortune to the citizens of Labrynna by using the powers the Oracle Nayru. The Flame of Destruction is ignited when Onox, the General of Darkness casts the seasons of Holodrum into mere chaos. With two flames ignited, Twinrova abduct Princess Zelda, causing the despair of the citizens to ignite the third and final flame, The Flame of Despair. Twinrova originally intended to sacrifice Zelda for Ganon's resurrection, but Link successfully managed to kill them before the ritual was done, and because of that Twinrova was forced to sacrifice themselves to revive Ganon. Due to this, the ritual was unbalanced and incomplete and Ganon became a mindless, enraging beast with immense power. He was eventually defeated by Link. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Ganon did not appear in person in Link's Awakening but during the final battle, the final boss takes on a form that is called Shadow of Ganon. The Shadow Nightmares takes on various forms from Link's past life, and one of the forms is the form of Agahnim, Ganon's alter-ego while the fourth face is Ganon himself. While this is not the exact same, true Ganon, it is a memory of Link's fight with Ganon from A Link to the Past, and due to that the attacks pretty similarly, using his Trident and assaulting with Blazing Bats. Unlike the Ganon fight from A Link to the Past, the Silver Arrows are not needed to defeat Shadow of Ganon, but he will need to either use the Pegasus Boots or his Spin Attack to damage him. After you have defeated Shadow of Ganon, the battle will continue. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Ganon appears as the bigger bad of the Legend of Zelda: A Link Between World. He appears to Link in a nightmare, hinting that his return will occur soon. Later, after Yuga kidnapped each of the Seven Sages and turned them into portraits, he uses their power to revive Ganon from the inner darkness where he was sealed after his previous defeat. After reviving him, Yuga fuses himself with Ganon, becoming Yuga Ganon which combines the attributes to both of the evil wizards. However, before Yuga Ganon has the chance to kill Link, he is obstructed by Princess Hilda, who sends Link on a dangerous quest to revive the Seven Sages and obtain the Triforce of Courage. Once Link has obtained the Triforce of Courage, Impa reveals that Ganon is returned and that Link must destroy him. She then tells Link to travel to Lorule Castle to defeat the demon king once and for all. When Link arrive at the peak of Lorule Castle, he discovers that Hilda lied to him, and then Hilda summons Yuga Ganon and tells him to defeat Link and obtain the Triforce of Courage, but Yuga Ganon is defeated. Hilda asks him to get the Triforce of Power, but he shows his plan to use the Triforce to become a god, and turns her into a painting. He then bolsters his power by stealing the Triforce of Wisdom from Hilda, but get destroyed by Link. The Legend of Zelda Ganon makes his first appearance in the NES video game, The Legend of Zelda and serves as the main antagonist of the game. While Yuga Ganon was destroyed by Link, somehow Ganon, prior to the game's event returns to life again. He leads a massive army to attack the Lesser Hyrule Kingdom and manages to obtain the Triforce of Power. Before he manages to obtain the Triforce of Wisdom, Princess Zelda is able to break it into eight pieces and scatters it into the eight dungeon in Hyrule, and then she sends her attendant Impa to call for help. Ganon kidnaps Zelda and takes her to his lair, which is Level-9 (the final dungeon of the game),which is called Death Mountain and is located beneath Spectacle Rock and sends his minions after Impa. Link, that successfully managed to outwit his underlings and learned of the danger that the Kingdom was under, grabs a sword and begins on a quest to collect all eight missing pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom. Using it, he enters Death Mountain and shines it upon the Prince of Darkness's hideout. Ganon fights Link with his seemingly invincible Technique of Darkness, but Link is able to swiftly defeat him by the help of his sword and the Silver Arrows, and makes Ganon destroyed into mere ashes and showing the Triforce of Power. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Ganon returns in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, and serves as the posthumous, unseen bigger bad of the game. Prior to both The Legend of Zelda and The Adventure of Link a follower of Ganon only known as the "Magician" tried to obtain the location of the Triforce of Courage by manipulating the Prince of Hyrule , the Magician died after casting a spell at Princess Zelda to make her fall asleep for all eternity as vengeance for not revealing the Triforce of Courage's location. Many years later, in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link the dark power left behind by the gruesome heart of Ganon caused both ruin and death in Hyrule. Ganon's forces atttempts to revive him by spilling Link's blood onto Ganon's ashes, but this fails at the end. In the ending scenario of the game where Link ultimately became murdered, Ganon's underlings are able to gain his blood and pour it onto Ganon's ashes, which revives Ganon. He only physically appears on the "Game Over"- screen.